my insantiy a mlpfim fanfict
by Star Shimer
Summary: I am insane, I will just wake up in a padded room, that must be it, I can't be in a world of talking, intelligent ponies! it makes as sense as aliens!(hie), I talked to a mysterious voice, it told me where I am, but I don't believe it, then I woke up, it was not lieing!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow bronies and pegasisters(If you can't read inbetween the lines, I AM A BRONY AND PROUD), its me, the author, as you probably guessed this is an author's note. right now I do not know if this will continue( if it does continue, I ****MIGHT** **accept OCs) I hope you enjoy. Without any more distractions, Read and review.**

I am insane, that is the only explanation, yes that is it. I should elaborate, so here we go. It started with my dreams, usually scattered and wonky. Then they became clear and not the nightmares I had, but rather they were relaxing and peaceful. I had thought that my mind was trying to make up for the pain I felt while I was awake. Here is one of my favorite dreams.

_I opened my eyes, I was in my favorite park. It was at night and no one was there. I stood up and walked over to the swings, and sat down, looking at the river. Then I used the swings, after a while I thought I saw something in the distance, a big dark blue bird. I shrugged it off as it was a dream after all._

I went to the buss stop the next morning, 15 minutes early, had a ice cream sandwich, and read more of a book. the bus gets there, I get on and continue to read. half an hour later the bus gets to school, a little late, as usual. Infact that day was usual, nothing odd, my brother was enraged when I got home, nothing new, so I went to my tree fort, and did my homework. By the time I was done my brother had calmed down, so I went in watched a few funny videos on YouTube, nothing new. I ate supper, went to bed, and then stuff got weird, and I mean weird.

"Welcome, Alex, to my domain."

"So, who/what are you, some kind of fairy, stealing my dreams. Or are you more like Morpheus, and watching over my dream? Or is this just some wacko dream?"

"Well, according to your memories and thoughts on the matter, I would be closer to the greek god, Morpheus, out of those."

"So, are you some form of god then?"

"It would depend on how you define 'god', if you mean omnipotent being, then no. Or if you define it by, 'an entity of power that is worshiped' then, yes I would be a goddess."

"There is more ways to define god, than those two."

"Yes, but if I listed everyone of those, we would be here for a very long time."

"Well, I know that you have at least poked into my head once, How you did not get lost, and made sense of the thoughts is beyond me. Back to the point, you may or not know, but inti I find, or am shown proof that a God or Goddess exists, I will not believe in any of them. And since, you did not immediately say that you were a god or goddess, I will assume that you are in a similar situation to the egyptian pharaohs, worshiped as a god, possibly having some power, but mortal."

"Finally, I find someone who understands, my sister and I may be powerful, but we are mortal, and while we have a high resistance to poison, it is not a total immunity! And being in a position of power, there are many people who want us dead!"

"Ok, um, why don't we stop our mini rants before they turn to full rants. And go back to where we started?"

"Good idea, where were we?"

"You were welcoming me to somewhere."

"Thank you, now, welcome, to my domain."

"Your welcome, so where are we exactly?"

"Everywhere, and nowhere."

"You know, that answer would confuse most of my peers, but me? We are in a different dimension, aren't we?"

"You could describe it that way, but I prefer to think of it as a mental world that runs somewhat parallel to our normal ones."

"And you rule over this 'mental world'?"

"No, I watch over it, very rarely intervening."

"So why am I here?"

"I don't know, I rarely get humans her, so I always greet them ."

"If you don't get humans often, then what do you get?"

"Ponies, intelligent ponies that can talk."

"well, that makes as sense as aliens, and they make some sense, so ok."

"You handled the news much better than most of your race, but I am afraid that you won't be joining them. You see, You are kind of, well stuck here, sorry. I have looked into sending people back, but have found nothing."

"So, I am in a world of talking, intelligent ponies, with no way out. Won't they notice me, as my body is not that of a pony?"

"that is not a problem, you see, whatever brings you here, also gives you a pony body, and If I remember right, you will wake up at the highest point of ambient magic, which I think is the ruins of the castle of the royal pony sisters. I will be there to help you adjust to life in equestria."

**Anyways, I hope you followed the most important rule of my fanfictions, "REMEMBER TO HAVE FUN/ENJOY" and if those who are about to review, ****please suggest a better name****.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, for those who are wondering, the 'dream that stole my sanity' for alex, would be the one in which he had his 'mini-rant'. To him, until he woke up, he thought that it was just a extremely wacko dream. Also, the first chapter was in past tense, because he was thinking of what happened, but this one is present tense, as it is new to him. please enjoy the chapter, and review with a better name for the story. **

"What an odd dream. I am glad it was a dream and not real" I mumble, not opening my eyes.

"It may have been a dream, but it was real."

"Come back in half an hour, when I am truly awake whoever you are."

"I have a spell to speed that process up"

At spell I open my eyes.

(for the reader; if you are familiar with how pinkie talks when excited, super fast, then I recommend imagining alex speaking like this for this line)"Spell, as in casting a form of magic to have a specific result, but most importantly, MAGIC!?"

"Yes, please calm down, magic exists here, and in many forms. I thought that your world didn't have magic."

"It would depend on how you define 'magic'. If you define it as manipulating energy(s), than yes. But if you define magic by a supernatural force, which some can influence by force of will, than no my world doesn't have magic."

"I probably should let you see me."

"Then you have an invisibility spell on?"

"Much simpler, I am just in the shadows."

The voice's body is that of a unicorn and pegasus combined(alicorn). The color of her coat is a dark blue, her mane and tail like the night sky. Her eyes are the color of the sea, and she wears a black gorget with a silvery crescent moon.

"So where are we?" I ask, while trying to stand up.

"The ruins of the castle of the royal pony sisters."

As I try to stand up, I find that I am no longer in a human body, by falling face first to the foor. "It gonna take awhile for me to get used to this body"

"It always does, at least you don't need to learn magic, just your body."

"That will take awhile"

**sorry for the short chapter. I thank any of you who read this, I will warn you, the next chapter is about a month latter. I hope you enjoyed and please review. I hope you followed the most important rule of my fanfictions, "REMEMBER TO HAVE FUN/ENJOY" and if those who are about to review, ****please suggest a better name****.**


End file.
